1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in charcoal type cookers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a charcoal cooker having the internal temperatures thereof thermostatically controlled during a cooking operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor cooking vessels are in widespread use today for the preparation of many food products, such as charcoal cooking, smoking of foods, and the like. The cooking temperatures of the usual present day cooker or smoker cannot be preselected and accurately controlled throughout the cooking cycle, and as a consequence the preparation or cooking of the food normally requires close surveillance and tending of the burning fuel during the cooking cycle. In addition, any excess charcoal or other fuel remaining after the cooking cycle has been completed usually continues to burn, often without attendance, which may result in accidental fire, causing a hazard to life and property. Furthermore, the burning of the excess quantity of fuel is wasteful, and in some instances the coals may be drenched with water or the like, for quenching thereof, but this is a messy and time consuming operation, and the coals must be thoroughly dried before they may be reused, and the drying operation may be inconvenient. It is also found that large pieces of food, such as a turkey, ham, or the like, is frequently improperly cooked in the present day cookers in that when the heat is too high the outer portions of the meat tend to be overcooked while the center part is undercooked or perhaps may be raw. Of course, when the heat is too low, the cooking process is usually totally ineffective or improper. The disadvantages of the many problems in the presently available charcoal cookers, and the like, will be readily apparent.